Piersi, piersi wszystkie moje!
by pysiame
Summary: Albus i jego nowe powołanie. Severus królikiem doświadczalnym i psem na baby. Drobna scena erotyczna- SS/HG.


Było to tydzień temu. A może trzy dni temu? A może jednak wczoraj? Nie, nie wiedział. Czuł się jak po zeszłorocznej imprezie u Albusa, kiedy założył się ze swoim pracodawcą, że wypije więcej i szybciej.

Jedyną oznaką, że coś się stało, było zmieszanie uczennic oraz nauczycielek, kiedy spotykały go na swej drodze. On sam był wystraszony zachowaniem kobiet, które chowały się za posągami, niektóre w panice uciekały gdzie pieprz rośnie, z kolei były też takie, które z różowymi policzkami uśmiechały się zachęcająco i nastawiały w oczekiwaniu, ale nie miał pojęcia czego chcą. Z kolei męska część szkoły mierzyła go spode łba, albo gratulowała z uznaniem.

Tego wtorkowego poranka droga na śniadanie była udręką. Nie wiedział co takiego zrobił, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że chodziło o niego. Kiedy wreszcie usiadł obok dyrektora, spuścił głowę chowając się za czarną kotarą włosów i liczył plasterki pomidora, które leżały przed jego długim nochalem. _Jeden_…. Czego te baby chcą… _Dwa_… Dlaczego Sprout schowała się do schowka na miotły_?_… _Trzy_… Chyba mam ochotę na parówki… _Cztery_… McGonagall dziwnie się gapi**… **_Pięć_… Czemu Granger rumieni się i nawilża swoje usta językiem?...

Uniósł pytająco krzaczastą brew, kiedy spotkał wzrok nauczycielki transmutacji. Jedną ręką sterowała widelec, by trafić nim do buzi, drugą ścisnęła w pięść i groziła mu z oddali. Snape zamrugał parę razy, a potem omiótł wzrokiem Wielką Salę. Wszystkie pary oczu skierowane były na jego skromną, nic nie wiedzącą osobę. Merlinie, przecież nie założył na siebie kolorowych szat, no nie? W obawie spojrzał na swoje ubranie, ale było w porządku. Czarne buty, czarne spodnie, czarne wszystko.

-Severusie, może marcheweczki?- głos dyrektora rozbrzmiał w jego głowie i spowodował lekkie skwaszenie na twarzy. Typowa reakcja na Albusa, jakby ktoś nie wiedział.

-Nie.

-A może jednak? To dobrze na cerę działa.

-Nie.

-A może kromeczkę chleba? Mówi się, że skórki dobrze działają na piersi.

W sali zrobiło się cicho. Snape ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się uczniom, którzy z lekkim rozbawieniem patrzyli na niego i pokazywali palcami. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Albusa, który zachęcająco podstawiał mu chleb i wypinał do niego pierś. Coś zaświtało my w głowie. Mgła, która dotąd otulała jego umysł, zaczynała blednąć i rozchodzić się w nicość. Obrazy, które dotąd były dla niego nieosiągalne, zalały go jak lawa i doprowadziły to stanu przed zawalnego. Przypomniał sobie!

**Dzień wcześniej, po skończonych lekcjach, gdzieś około 17.30.**

Wszystkie potrzebne specyfiki, preparaty i buteleczki leżały na stoliku na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miał szczęście, że w jego szkole uczył Snape, który był tak hojny i podarował mu te wszystkie fajne rzeczy. Nie no, ok, on nigdy nie był hojny, a na pewno jeśli chodzi o osobiste zasoby do eliksirów. Co nie znaczy, że mu tego nie dał! Ach, tak… Albus Dumbledore był z siebie niebywale dumny. Wystarczyła mała wzmianka o zdjęciach Mistrza Eliksirów w spodenkach w kaczuszki, które założył rok temu na urodzinach , by z grymasem oddał mu potrzebne składniki i te inne śmieszne naczynka. Dyrektor już od pewnego czasu podkradał Severusowi miesięczniki „Bravo Alchem" , który składował pod łóżkiem. Albus miał wenę. Ale nie byle jaką! Po przeczytaniu wszystkich gazet, stwierdził, że to jego nowe powołanie, albo hobby, jak kto woli. Chciał stworzyć coś naprawdę odjechanego, jak to mówiła Minerwa po wypiciu czterech kieliszków Wodnistej Brandy.

Nastawił kociołek, poczekał aż woda zacznie wrzeć i bez zastanowienia zaczął wrzucać wszystko, co zdołał wyłudzić od Severusa. Nie przejął się tym, że kociołek z każdą sekundą wytwarzał dziwne zapachy i duszące kłęby oparów. Kiedy dodał ostatni składnik, zmniejszył płomień i z rozmarzonym wzrokiem przyglądał się bulgoczącej, żółtej cieczy. Przelał ją w końcu do fiolki, zakorkował i wrzucił do kieszeni swojej_ fashion_ szaty. Nie zawahał się ani na chwilę, kiedy z zadowoleniem zmierzał do najciemniejszej i najzimniejszej części zamku. Drzwi do gabinetu Severusa były lekko uchylone, więc wszedł nie siląc się na dobre maniery, czyli pukanie. Dla niego słowo _pukanie_ miało inne znaczenie, ale o tym może nie dzisiaj. Jego młodszy kolega siedział przy biurku i wypisywał jakieś papiery.

-Severusie, może zrobisz sobie małą przerwę?

-Czego chcesz?- Snape uniósł głowę i skrzywił się, widząc jasno pomarańczową szatę dyrektora ozdobioną falbankami i kokardkami.

-Mam do ciebie prośbę.

-Nie! Nic ci już nie dam! I twoje szantaże też są marne.

-Nie unoś się tak. Nie ma potrzeby. Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Przed chwilą gościłem u siebie jednego z najlepszych medyków z Munga i przyniósł mi to- dyrektor sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej gumową kaczkę- Nie, to nie to. Chwileczkę- ponowił próbę i tym razem postawił przed Snapem fiolkę z żółtym eliksirem.

-Co to ma być?

-Lekarstwo. Rozmawialiśmy sobie z nim i napomknąłem mu o twoich problemach ze snem i mi to dał. Niestety nie mógł ci tego przekazać osobiście, sam wiesz… oni tam mają tyle pracy- westchnął i rozłożył ręce na bok. Teraz tylko wystarczyło czekać , aż Severus połknie haczyk i spróbuje jego dzieła. Swoją drogą ciekawe co wymyślił. W najgorszym wypadku Mistrz Eliksirów zejdzie z tego świata, ale to i tak nie problem. Jakoś go odratuje.

- Od kiedy martwisz się o mój sen?- Snape rzucił okiem na płyn, który znajdował się w buteleczce i wyglądał okropnie jaskrawo. Z całą pewnością nie jego kolorystyka.

-Mój drogi, ja muszę się martwić o wszystkich. No już, już, wypij to, a na pewno poczujesz się lepiej.- odkorkował naczynie i podał mężczyźnie, który z obrzydzeniem wąchał zawartość.

- Myślę, że Poppy ma coś lepszego…

-Nie gadaj. Pij- dyrektor prawie wcisnął mu to do buzi, ale w porę się powstrzymał i przybrał swój ufny, zdziadziały wyraz twarzy.- Severusie, naprawdę nie chce nikomu pokazywać tych zdjęć, ale jeśli będę musiał….

-Dobra. Rozumiem.- warknął i przyjął fiolkę. Nie zastanawiając się nad zawartością, przechylił ją wprost do gardła i przełknął krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Przez chwilę było wszystko dobrze, aż niespodziewanie zabrakło mu tchu, na twarzy pojawiły się krople potu, a ręce zaczęły trząść się, jakby chorował na tą dziwną mugolską chorobę- Parkinsona.

-Och Severusie, przed użyciem powinieneś skonsultować się z lekarzem.

-Co To Jest?- wydusił Snape i opadł głową na blat. Dyrektor z zaciekawieniem przyglądał mu się, a kiedy nic się nie stało, usiadł na krześle i czekał.

-Jesteś niepoważny, mój drogi. Żeby tak się narażać…- Albus westchnął zrezygnowany i trzasnął go w głowę. Tamten jak na zawołani poderwał się z miejsca i najzwyczajniej w świecie beknął.

-To są skutki uboczne, jak nic.

- Albusie, nie wiem co mi dałeś, ale…- Snape zamilkł. Cały gabinet wirował z ogromną prędkością, nie wspominając Albusa, który znikał i pojawiał się przed jego oczami. Nagle wszystko ustało i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

-No to świetnie. Skoro wszystko dobrze, to chodźmy na kolację.

Severus niechętnie przyłączył się do Dumbledore'a, który już znajdował się przy drzwiach. Wszystkie niepokojące objawy minęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, dlatego nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na Ginny Weasley, która szła holem i eksponowała swoje ponętne piersi. Chwila. Czy on właśnie gapi się na biust swojej uczennicy? Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok, ale to nie pomogło, bo zewsząd otaczały go uczennice z cudnymi krągłościami. Albus, który przyglądał mu się od boku, zachichotał i klasnął w dłonie. Tego się nie spodziewał. Naprawdę posiadał zdolności w warzeniu eliksirów, ale nie byle jakich! Jeśli trochę poćwiczy, będzie mógł otworzyć swój wymarzony, erotyczny sklepik marzeń.

W tym czasie Severus nie wiedział gdzie ma podziać wzrok. Małe, duże, średnie, wszelkiej wielkości piersi znajdowały się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nawet Minerwa miała czym oddychać, kiedy dużej przyjrzał się jej dekoltowi.

- Wszystko z tobą dobrze, Severusie?- czarownica obrzuciła go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, ale kiedy tamten bez ostrzeżenia położył swoją dłoń na jej piersi, jęknęła oburzona.- Jak możesz! Severusie, opanuj swoje męskie zapędy! Sioooo- trzepnęła go w rękę i obróciła plecami. Snape jakby na chwilę oprzytomniał i sięgnął po tosta. Zjadł go szybko i rozsiadł się na swoim krześle, mierząc wszystkie damskie istoty z lubieżnym uśmiechem. Panna Parkinson miała co pokazywać. Gdyby jej mundurek był odrobinę mniejszy, mógłby zobaczyć opinający się biust, który sam prosił się o pieszczoty. Zacisnął kolana, kiedy poczuł, że jego spodnie unoszą się lekko. Kogo miał tam dalej… ach tak… Luna. Może i dziwaczka, ale na jedną noc doskonała. Jej drobne piersi idealnie mieściłyby się w jego dużych dłoniach. Z całą pewnością prosiłaby o więcej i więcej… Stop. Ktoś na niego patrzy. No tak, jakby inaczej. Ta mądrala zawsze miała do niego słabość, wiedział o tym od dawna. Jeśli była taka skora do nauki, to chętnie by ją pouczył. Słodka, niewinna Granger. Czy to nie śmieszne, że dopiero teraz zauważył jej dwa cudeńka, które wołały go i same zachęcały, by się nimi pobawił? Miał ochotę wstać i wziąć każdą z dziewczyn po kolei, nie dzieląc się z nikim, a na pewno nie z Lupinem, który od jakiegoś czasu także chyba interesował się którąś uczennicą, ale oczywiście mogło mu się tylko wydawać. Jego głęboko skryta świadomość zaczynała dawać o sobie znać, więc wyprostował się i odetchnął głęboko. Nie może za dużo sobie wyobrażać w tym miejscu, bo jeszcze ktoś zauważy i nici z jego planu. A przecież musi je mieć. Najlepiej wszystkie, a jak nie wszystkie, to chociaż część.

-Severusie, czy czegoś ci potrzeba? Pocisz się. Jesteś chory?- Poppy, która dopiero teraz przyszła na kolacje, usiadła obok i patrzyła prosto w jego oczy. On z kolei wzrok utkwiony miał w jej niższej partii ciała i ze wszystkich sił bronił się, by nie złapać jej za biust.

-Tak. Chyba pójdę- przełknął ślinę i odszedł od stołu. Przeszedł przez salę, co chwilę zerkając na Granger, która niby ukradkiem podążała za nim wzrokiem. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o chłodną ścianę. Całe ciało silnie pulsowało, nie wspominając o podbrzuszu i kroczu. Severus Snape po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że żyje i może kochać wszystkie kobiety, które przyjdą do niego, lub też sam je napotka. Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał już 19.45, kiedy z Wielkiej Sali zaczęli wychodzić uczniowie. Snape stanął dumnie i mierzył ich z pogardą, chociaż robiło mu się duszno pod spojrzeniem tych wszystkich młodych, niedoświadczonych kobiet. Poczekał na Albusa, który wychodził jako ostatni i zagrodził mu drogę. Dyrektor wycierał usta serwetką skutecznie maskując chichot.

-Albusie, nie wiem co mi dałeś, ale ten lek jest dobry. Myślę, że dziś będę spał spokojnie…- uniósł lekko kąciki ust i zszedł schodami do lochów. Musiał poczekać tylko parę minut, udać się na wieczorny patrol, a potem wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. Tej nocy nie jedna ulegnie jego pragnieniu.

Wszedł do swoich prywatnych komnat i z przyzwyczajenia napełnił szklaneczkę Ognistą. Robił tak od dziesięciu lat i nie wyobrażał sobie dnia, by nie wypić choćby kropelki. Usiadł w fotelu, położył nogi na stoliku i pociągnął łyk. Nagle jednak otworzył oczy, odłożył szklankę i zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie w porządku. Zrobił coś dziwnego w Wielkiej Sali, tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co takiego. O kimś myślał, albo o czymś, albo ma znowu swoje głupie fanaberie. Ziewnął głośno i podrapał się po głowie. Coś miał zrobić podczas patrolowania. No jak Merlina kocha, miał jakiś plan, ale jaki? No cóż, pewnie chciał odjąć gryfonom tyle punktów, by mieć pewność, że nie wygrają pucharu. Z takim przekonaniem opuścił lochy i powolnym krokiem zaczął przechadzać się po piętrach. Ale już to wystarczyło, żeby eliksir Albusa zaczął działać. Kiedy dostrzegł w oddali burzę brązowych, niesfornych loków, krew w nim zawrzała. Jego umysł otoczyła niewidzialna zapora, która uniemożliwiała racjonalne myślenie. W tej chwili widział tylko podskakujący biust panny Granger, która z przerażeniem szła w jego stronę.

-Profesorze, ja wiem, że jest już po ciszy nocnej, ale byłam w bibliotece…

-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, gdzie pani była, panno Granger- przerwał jej chłodno i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Ukradkiem błądził wzrokiem po jej ciele, co chwilę zatrzymując się na wypukłościach. Dziewczyna obserwowała go lekko zdziwiona, ale nie miała odwagi odejść. Profesor Snape był przerażający, nawet teraz, kiedy wydawał się dziwie spokojny.

-Czy mogę już iść?

-Nie. Szlaban.

-Szlaban? Ale, że teraz?

- Coś pani przeszkadza?

-Nie.- w głębi siebie miała ochotę się śmiać. Od tak dawna chciała dostać u niego szlaban, a teraz kiedy wreszcie jej się udało, zaczynała panikować. Tym bardziej, że patrzył na nią z dziwnym błyskiem, jakby badał ją cal po calu.

- To idziemy- warknął i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Mogła swobodnie wpatrywać się w jego posturę, a on nie mógł jej nic zrobić. Ciemne włosy opadały na kark, a długie nogi szły sprężystym krokiem. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że jest od niej starszy o prawie 20 lat. W tym świecie była już dorosła, więc czemu by nie spróbować? Sama Hermiona nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Snape ma dokładnie podobne zamiary wobec niej i tylko czeka, aż znajdzie się w jego gabinecie.

Kiedy wreszcie tam doszli, otworzył drzwi od klasy eliksirów i przepuścił ją przodem, by swobodnie ocenić jej kuszące kształty. Lekko szerokie biodra, ponętne pośladki i zgrabne nogi. Była wprost idealną kobietą, którą mógł zaspokoić teraz, zaraz! Dziewczyna stanęła niepewnie na środku i spojrzała pytająco.

-Co mam zrobić, profesorze?

Zmrużył delikatnie oczy i rozejrzał po sali w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby być pretekstem do posprzątania. Stos równo ułożonych sprawdzianów leżał na półce tuż nad biurkiem. Machnął ręką i wszystkie papiery rozrzuciły się po klasie, lądując we wszystkich kątach.

-To jest pani szlaban, panno Granger.- z satysfakcją obserwował, jak czerwienieje ze złości, a oddech przyspiesza, wprawiając w ruch piersi, które chowały się za cienką tkaniną koszulki. Zacisnął wargi, kiedy dziewczyna bez słowa pochyliła się przed nim i zaczęła zbierać eseje, starannie je segregując i sprawdzając z ciekawości. Przysiadł na skraju biurka, rozpiął kilka guzików koszuli przy szyi i z nienagannym wyrazem twarzy, obserwował jej poczynania. Hermiona natomiast starała się ukryć swoje rozpalone policzki, szybki oddech i rozżarzone oczy. Czuła jego wzrok na swoich plecach i nie tylko. Jako młoda kobieta, nie umiała grać z mężczyznami, ale na szczęścia posiadała coś takiego, jak wrodzony wdzięk, mimo że większość widziała w niej mola książkowego. Schyliła się po kolejną kartkę i wypięła odrobinę w stronę Snape. To wystarczyło. Usłyszała jego kroki, a już po chwili mogła poczuć chude palce wbijające się jej biodra. Och, jak marzyła o takiej chwili. Ukrywała to przez długi czas, nawet przed sobą, a teraz z niewyjaśnionych powodów Snape sam się do niej dostał. Stał cały czas za nią i przyciskał do swojej klatki piersiowej, a kroczem przesuwał się po jej pośladkach. Nie była w stanie wydusić ani słowa, więc przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła, by to on prowadził. Zwinnie ściągnął jej białą koszulę i włożył ręce pod kremowy stanik, który był jednym z lepszych, jakie posiadała. Zimne dłonie pieściły ją delikatnie, co jakiś czas uciskając pulsujące brodawki. Ciepłe usta błądziły po jej szyi, przygryzając i muskając na zmianę skórę. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jej gardła, kiedy górna część garderoby opadła na posadzkę. Odruchowo przycisnęła się mocniej do jego krocza, kiedy jego dłoń torowała drogę w stronę spódniczki. Nawet nie pamiętała jak to się stało, ale leżała na ziemi pod swoim profesorem i z zachłannością wbijała się w jego usta. On sam oddawał pocałunki z taką samą pasją, kąsając ją lekko w wargi i liżąc na przemian. Chwycił jej majtki i zdjął, odrzucając daleko przed siebie. Oderwał się od niej, wsparł na dłoniach i spojrzał na ciało dziewczyny, która uśmiechała się delikatnie. Idealne piersi, figura, biodra, nogi… czego chcieć więcej? Przywarł do niej znów, rozchylił nogi i owinął je sobie wokół pasa. Zanurzył twarz w jej piersiach, kiedy wbił się w nią szybko i przyspieszył, doprowadzając ich obu do szaleńczej przyjemności. Czuł, jak dziewczyna wije się pod nim i cichutko jęczy, jakby nie miała odwagi wydać z siebie prawdziwego głosu rozpalonej kobiety. Zwolnił trochę i spojrzał na nią z satysfakcją. Tego wyrazu twarzy nigdy nie zapomni, będzie odtwarzał ten moment każdej nocy, a może będzie mu dane zobaczyć to jeszcze raz na żywo? W tym momencie przerwał rozmyślanie, bo mięśnie Hermiony zacisnęły się na nim mocno, powodując jeszcze większą przyjemność. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak pójść w jej ślady.

**Teraz.**

Severus Snape rozszerzył ze zdziwienia oczy i zacisnął pięści na blacie stołu. Albus cały czas uśmiechał się do niego i podsuwał mu kromkę chleba. Uczniowie patrzyli zaciekawieni, chociaż niektórzy wracali do jedzenia, unikając jego wzroku. Przybrał swoją dawną zimną postawę i zgromił wszystkich na sali. Albus sam cofnął rękę i spuścił wzrok na talerz pełen jajek.

-Albusie- warknął do dyrektora- Chyba musimy porozmawiać.

-Oczywiście, Severusie .Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu.

Snape kiwnął tylko głową i wstał z krzesła. Dzisiejszego dnia już nie oglądał się za dziewczynami, tylko z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na Granger. Przytrzymał jej wzrok i wyszedł. Stał chwilę w holu, licząc, że Wiem-To-Wszystko okaże odrobinę sprytu i zaraz się pojawi. Zazgrzytał zębami, ale drzwi wreszcie zaskrzypiały. Granger niepewnie podeszła w jego stronę i stanęła w bezpiecznej odległości, patrząc na swoje buty.

-Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

-Nie, profesorze. Myślałam, że pan też tego chciał.

-Też?- zapytał lekko zdziwiony. Co miało znaczyć też?

-No, ja myślałam, że pan zrobił to, bo chciał… mnie, tak jak ja…

-Jak ty?

-Pana.

-Mnie?

-Tak.

-Cóż… panno Granger. Myślę, że za opuszczenie posiłku zasłużyła pani na szlaban. Teraz. W moim gabinecie.


End file.
